fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Fushigi Yuugi Wiki:Featured Articles
July's Featured Article This Month's Featured Article Mayo Sakaki is the main character of Fushigi Yuugi's 3rd OVA, Eikoden. She attends Yotsubadai High School, and later transferred in Jonan. She immediately fell in love with Taka Sukunami whom she saw at the ice cream parlor. She is a member of the basketball club. When she learns that Miaka and Taka are now married, she goes inside the book to find happiness for herself, hearing her parents argue and quarrel almost every hour of everyday, and now divorced . She decides to be the Priestess of Suzaku (new) after she sees the adventures of Miaka and the others. Despite the warnings her coach, (Keisuke) told her and even trying to grab her back. She is voiced by Junko Noda in Japanese and Lynn Fischer in English. She only appears in the 3rd OVA and on two light novels written by Megumi Nishizaki and illustrated by Yuu Watase: Eikoden: Jokan and Eikoden: Gekan. She is approximately 15 years old. She appears singleminded to the point of recklessness, impulsive, jealous, bitter - but at heart she is a good person. Due to all of the hardships she has faced, she's become a very jaded person and it takes meeting the Suzaku Seven to realize her innocence again. 'Read More...' August August's article was changed since no voters were around. September Taiitsukun, (known as Tai -Yi-Jun in the manga) is a sage who appears to be old and wrinkled . After all, she does not accept any comments about her appearance and makes anyone pay for commenting on it. Every single thing about her is a running joke every time she appears. Actually, the infamous "great sage" turned out to be a joke because of her comedius looks, but she is really powerful. She gave rise to the nickname "Sunukake-Baba", which means "sand-witch". October Yay! Eikoden is the best OVA evar! Yay! Mayo is the best character evar! That's it, folks, this month's featured article is OVA 3:Eikoden! Fushigi Yûgi Eikoden was originally released on four single episode DVDs starting on December 21, 2001, and with a new episode released every two months. Geneon USA owned the license for the Region 1 release of the series, and put them together into a single volume named Fushigi Yûgi Eikoden that was released on November 11, 2002. This release is now out of print. Yoko Ueno's song "Chijō no Seiza" (地上の星座?) is used for the series opening theme in all episodes, as well as for the ending theme in the last episode. The first three episodes use "Yes – Koko ni Eien ga Aru" (YES-ここに永遠がある-?), performed by Takehito Koyasu, for their closing theme. November December 230px|right Shura is a character in Kagami No Miko, and also one of the male characters the player can choose Mariko to end up with. Despite this he is not a playable character. Shura is also noted of his overflowing devotion and dedication to Shigi, as he noted once that he has done his hair like Shigi's because "it was just so cute". *Vote for the next article *Read more... Category:Index